The Diary of Lindsay Pearce
by Japanese Dolphin
Summary: The story of what happens when a sophomore in Lima Ohio writes about everything happening in her life. Stars contenders of TGP and some characters from Glee. Rated T. Lindsay, Damian, Hannah, Marissa, Samuel, Bryce, Puck, Cameron, Rachel, Kurt, more?
1. Hello!

**OKAY! So, I decided to start writing a journal type story for the characters of The Glee Project with some characters from Glee added in from the POV of Lindsay Pearce. If you have any ideas you can tell me and I will try to write them, but this is basically just what happens in Lima, Akron, and Westerville Ohio. What will happen next? **

**PS! None of the ships in here are related to the show so I don't want to hear anything about how (For example) Blaine isn't dating Kurt. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT BECAUSE I ALREADY KNOW! ALSO! I am sorry that this is my third time changing the intro! Sorry! **

Dear Diary,

It is strange writing in a diary, but if I want to become famous the best thing I can do is start writing my thoughts now before I forget them when I have to have a personal bio!

My name is Lindsay Pearce and I am a sophomore at WMHS. I am in Glee club with my best friends and I am in the theatre program! I always like to spend time with my friends. Rehearsing, or just goofing off, my friends are my life!

I have lived in Lima, Ohio since sixth grade and have known most of my friends since then. I have also been doing theatre and singing since then. I am currently single but looking, and that is all for right now.

Until next time,

~Keep it Pearced


	2. Carnival

**OKAY! I am sorry that the first chapter was just an intro, but I had to write it. If you like the story please review, if you don't then don't review!**

Dear Diary,

Today was… How do I describe it? Amazing, today was amazing! I went to the fair in Westerville with Hannah, Damian, and Bryce and it was amazing!

Yesterday Damian started talking about wanting to go and that he could drive some of us there if we wanted to go with him so, of course, I said yes! Carnival rides, hamburgers, carnival rides! Once Hannah heard about the fair she begged her boyfriend Bryce to come with us. I never really understood what Hannah ever saw in Bryce. He is calm and she is a constant wild fire with the hair to prove it!

Anyway, after school today we all met up by a special spot next to Damian's locker and then headed to the student parking lot to _Ole Red_. At least, that is what Damian calls his old, beaten up pickup truck that he loves. Hannah insisted that she sit next to Bryce in the back but who could blame her? She wanted to sit next to Bryce so they could hold hands or something which meant that I got passenger seat! Sadly, I had to sit next to Damian…

I love the guy, but maybe too much and that is where the problem is. Hannah knows that I like him, hell she used to like him as well, but now? Everyone knows that he still likes Marissa and everyone knows the story. He fell for her freshman year when he first moved here from Ireland (Lucky Charms!) and four months later he asked her out. They dated for three months then she broke it off because it was, "awkward since we are just friends" or at least that is what she said. They are friends of course; best friends but poor Damo had spent the last few months until summer in a sort of sad daze. It was depressing seeing him like that. He was, is, and always will be my brother (crush or no crush) and I hated seeing him sad. They are still talking but she doesn't like him and he will never get over her.

After half an hour or so of switching the radio station multiple times trying to find a good song I found Telephone by Lady Gaga. Sadly, the song was ending and it started playing into the next song after about ten seconds.

My short attention span kicked in as I started thinking about the carnival but I only had a few seconds of picturing myself upside down on some ride as I heard Damian start to sing a familiar song.

_I'm not surprised, not everything lasts  
>I've broken my heart so many times I stopped keeping track<br>Talk myself in, I talk myself out  
>I get all worked up then I let myself down<br>_

I was staring at him laughing at how is accent disappeared every time he started singing and thought _hey, I am suppose to have fun today right?_ And I started singing (practically laughing) the next verse while Damian started "Drumming" somewhat off beat on the steering wheel._  
><em>

_I tried so very hard not to lose it  
>I came up with a million excuses<br>I thought, I thought of every possibility  
><em>

Damian had caught my eye a few times during the three short lines gave me one of those dazzling smiles each time. He joined in belting the rest of the song with me while we looked and felt like idiots rocking out to a Michael Buble song while in a car.

_And I know some day that it'll all turn out  
>You'll make me work so we can work to work it out<br>And I promise you kid that I give so much more than I get  
>I just haven't met you yet<br>_

Damian winked at me and I started laughing uncontrollably at the hyper feeling that was now sneaking into my chest as we got closer to the fair and at the irony that Damian just winked at me.

__The song ended with a calm line of _Just haven't met you yeeeet_ and Damian and I were exhausted from the song.

Hannah, who had been snuggling with Bryce in the back the entire time watching the amazingly dorky duet of Damo and I screamed with a high for Hannah shriek, "We're here!"

I pressed my face against the glass of the window to look at the Ferris wheel that was right in front of us. It was one of those Ferris wheel's where each booth compartment only sat two and it spun. As in you are sitting down and it would spin so far right that you would be upside down and the same on the left. Damian's eyes were trained on it and I almost startled him as I put my hand on his and looked him in the eyes feeling like a mad genius as I said, "We are going on that!" I took his response of laughter as a, "Yes" and left it at that.

Once we bought our tickets and entered we went over to the line to get tickets for the rides.

"I wanna go on that one! And that one! And Hannah we are sitting next together on that one!" I felt like an energetic five year old but I didn't care.

After we got the tickets we went over to a ride that looked like two swinging hammers. The "Hammer" part was where everyone sat and the hammers swung back and forth to the point where they would go fully upside down then they would come back down the opposite way. Basically, it looked awesome so I wanted to go on it.

About two minutes after we got in line Bryce was trying to hide behind Damian.

"What are you doing?" Damian was obviously as confused as I was as he looked at Bryce like he just went crazy.

Bryce only replied with a few words. "It's Sunshine."

Basically, Sunshine was Bryce's ex girlfriend. They had only been dating for the two weeks that Sunshine even went to McKinley High before transferring to Carmel High but Bryce had taken it as, "I hate you so much that I can't stand being in the same school as you," and started yelling at Sunshine. I could tell that Bryce was trying his best to avoid her but I still didn't understand why he didn't just say sorry. She walked closer and closer to us without even realizing that we were there in which Bryce ran in the opposite direction to avoid her better. Once she got to where she would see us and start talking she just kept walking past us.

"Well, that was interesting?" I said using my best sarcastic voice. "Look! We are up!" My attitude going back to hyper five year old mode I handed over my tickets to the guy working the ride, dropped PE bag (which my mom had told me to bring "Just in case"), and ran over to a row of open seats. I dragged Hannah into the one next to me while Damian got into the seat behind me and poked me in the back of my neck.

I turned as best as I could in the seat to face him and he was grinning. _Is he flirting with me?_ _No, of course he isn't, Damian would never flirt with me like this._

Hannah got me out of my continuous line up of thoughts as she also turned to face Damian. "I will give you five dollars to scream at the highest pitch you can and at the top of your lungs when we reach the top." It was a joke of course but Damian agreed and I laughed.

The ride started up and we started swinging back and forth as Born This Way by Lady Gaga came on the over speakers and I started singing it top of my voice and off key. After a few lines Hannah joined in and by the time we got to the chorus Damian was singing with us.

_Oh there ain't no other way  
>Baby I was born this way<br>Baby I was born this way  
>Oh there ain't no other way<br>Baby I was born-  
>I'm on the right track, baby<br>I was born this way_

Trying to still breathe, laugh, and sing was hard but fun at the same time so I continued singing (laughing and breathing) with Hannah and Damian. By the time the ride was over none of us could speak.

After grabbing my bag we continued walking until Hannah spoke some words of wisdom. "Where is Bryce? He just ran away…" So, we spent the next twenty minutes trying to find him then gave up and decided to go on more rides. Damian was saying how he didn't want to go on any big rides until later so I directed us towards a pink spinning one. That ride that looks like a donut if you look at it from up top. The one where after it starts spinning you are pinned to the sides of the ride for about five minutes until it stops. I went in between Damian and Hannah and started laughing as Damian took a quarter out of his pocket and placed it against his stomach then tapped my shoulder. Having an excuse to look at his stomach was a bit embarrassing but it was funny how the quarter was unmoving being pressed slightly into his skin. I was laughing again as the ride continued spinning.

Once we got off I pushed Hannah and Damian to the Ferris wheel one that we spotted earlier and once we got to the front of the line I dragged Damian into one of the compartments and waited for Hannah to get in the one behind us but she didn't.

"Why aren't you getting in?" The worry in my voice was, well, worried.

"It has to be two people for one car." Her voice echoed the sadness in mine.

"Sorry…" The word was taken out of my mouth as the ride started and the Ferris wheel started spinning and our individual car started spinning side to side. I wish I could say that I felt bad about having to be so close and, at times, pressed up against Damian but I liked it. It was nice, it was fun, and it was just…

When the ride stopped we weren't at the bottom but close to the top so the people near at the bottom could get out and that's when it happened. I wish I could say, "That's when he kissed me!" But it was worse than that. That is when Damian threw up and when I discovered the wheel that controlled if we were right side up or upside down and I made sure that we stayed right side up after that.

It was awkward sitting only inches away (By now I was trying to be as far away as Damian as I could while in the small space) while he was vomiting but I kept my calm and breathed small breathes through my mouth. We got out and the person controlling the ride didn't look to happy so we ran out of the ride.

After finding Hannah and explaining everything we went over to the portable potty area (which thankfully had sinks) and Damian cleaned up as best as he could while I went into one of the stalls (which was bigger than a normal one) and changed out of my current comfy sweat pants like shorts and into skinny jeans that I had brought "Just in case" If only I had realized that "Just in case" meant "Just in case someone threw up" earlier then I would of brought more comfy pants.

Once we were done we walked over to the food area. I was walking next to Damian while Hannah was a step behind us and we heard her scream. We turned around at the same time and saw Bryce with his arms around her.

"Where were you guys! You ditched me!" He still had his arms around his girl and was laughing.

"Well," Now using my serious voice verses the joking one I wanted to use. "Considering that you saw Sunny and ran you ditched us, we didn't ditch you." I gave him a smirk as he agreed quickly that he ran away and we walked over to a hamburger booth. The food looked really good but I still wanted to go on rides so I just bought the most expensive french-fries that I have ever bought and walked over to where Hannah and Damian were waiting for their burgers (Bryce ordered nothing) Hannah was standing towards the back of the line while Damian was waiting for both of their burgers and we were talking.

After a few minutes of waiting we went to go find some nice hay bales to sit on and walked away. Once I put down my French-fries I walked back over to the burger stand and walked over to Damian. "Are the burgers done yet?" I was standing behind him and put my chin on his right shoulder but he didn't jump.

"Almost, they said just another minute or so." Damian was as calm as normal so I decided to go eat my fries.

While walking over to Hannah, who had her head on Bryce's shoulder, I passed a boy who could pass as Damian's brother (who sitting next to another boy) then started running towards Hannah.

"Hannah!" I whisper yelled her name as I tugged her away from Bryce. "Who does he look like?" She was pointing a finger towards the Damian clone.

"He looks…familiar…" After another few seconds she continued the sentence, "…like Damian…Do you think he is cute?" Her question caught me off guard so after thinking for a second I replied with a small smile biting my bottom lip. "Then go give him your number!" She was taking my French-fry tray and tearing a piece of it off for a writing surface and grabbed a pen out of her purse. "What is your number?" Figuring that he wouldn't call anyway I took the slip of French-fry tray with my name and number on it and made a character who wanted the Damian look-a-like.

_Pretend that he is Damian_. I walked up to the boy and said as flirty as I could, "I think you're cute. Call me" I ended it with a wink and strutted back towards Hannah. Once I got back to her I dropped the character and relaxed.

"How did it go?" She squeaked.

"How did what go?" Damian walked up with two hamburgers and two orders of French-fries as he sat down next to me.

"It's nothing," I was trying too hard to cover it up but Damian just dug into his food.

"Umm…" Hannah's eyes were wide with surprise. "Remember the friend?" I nodded slowly. "Damian's clone is holding the friends butt…" Damian almost choked on his food as he turned to look where Hannah was looking and I put my head in my hands.

"Why does that matter?" Damian was still trying to breathe but the sentence came out whole.

"Ms. Lindsay here just gave Mr. Gay-Damian over there her phone number." Hannah's attempt at a sexy voice was as funny as always but I didn't want to laugh at the moment.

Damian nudged my arm, "If it helps, I think he is pretty adorable." He sounded serious but I knew he was joking so we continued talking as if nothing had happened.

After another few minutes of talking and laughing Hannah nudged Damian's arm and pointed over to two girls. "Go give the blonde your phone number!" She looked like the happiest person on earth while Damian looked like the most shocked person on earth.

"What! Why would I give her my phone number?" He was looking at the blonde girl who was, dare I admit it? She was hot, the girl that Damian was about to give his number to was hot. And Damian is hot.

_What if he actually gives her his number? What if she calls him? What if they start dating? What if he stops hanging out with us to hang out with them?_

"Lindsay?" My thoughts had brought me out of the real world and Damian was bringing me back in. "Should I go give her my number?"

_She will forget him._

"Yes! Come on; go give her your number!" The look that I was getting convinced me that I was playing my character right. That I convinced him that I was a girl who doesn't care if he gets a girlfriend and doesn't like me.

"Okay…" his voice was getting shaky as he took the pen that Hannah was offering him and a piece of my French fry tray. After writing down his name and number he slowly walked over to the pair of girls. "Wait," _why is he walking back to us? _"Which one do I give my number to?" I started laughing at how nervous Damian was getting.

"Which girl do you think is cute?" Bryce was laughing as hard as I was by now and Damian looked uneasy.

"Umm…the blonde one I guess?"

"Then GO ASK HER!" Hannah was yelling loud enough for the two girls to hear and she pushed Damian up towards the girls.

Damian walked back and his cheeks were red. "What happened?" I wanted to know so I yelled the question for emphasis.

"She looked at me like I was crazy…" _how dare they! He is not crazy!_ Instead of sharing my thoughts with the girls I gave Damian a _told you so_ look.

"It's okay! There is someone here who wants to date an adorable Irishman!" Hannah's eyes darted to me for a second but I tried my best to act indifferent.

"Let's just go walk around," Damian was sad but still didn't seem like he cared enough. "Just no more rides!" Now that he was becoming more of his laughable self I figured that it was okay to start joking again.

"Speak for yourself! You were the only one who threw up!" Damian responded by nudging my arm playfully so I responded with a hurt look and an, "Ouch!" while rubbing my arm softly.

We got up and started walking around again. When we passed Gay-Damian I winked at him and his boyfriend glared at me. To get even more of a reaction I linked my arm with Damian's and whispered in his ear to act normal about it until we turned a corner.

"Why did we do that?" He turned his head towards me and winked. "Do you like me?"

"Yah, right, I like you Damian." If he didn't get my sarcasm by my eyes rolling I don't know what I should have done. "I winked at Gay-Da then his boy glared at me so I decided to confuse them!"

"You are an evil evil girl Ms. Pearce." He purposely made his accent stronger and winked at me. I pushed him away and put my hands in my pockets. As we walked around we started giving our numbers and flirting with more guys. Well, not so much of that but more of _thinking about _doing that.

We passed a group of five or so girls so I dared Damian to give one of the girls his number. It took a few minutes to convince him but he did…and her friend threw the number to the ground. He walked back to us with his head down and I hugged him. "Sorry Damo," I whispered into his ear and glared at the girls over his shoulder. They looked pissed off at Damian and they probably thought that I was his girlfriend.

After that we mostly just walked around and bought random snacks. Hannah gave a fake number to a guy who was with seven or eight other guys and they started cheering for the guy who got the number. A few minutes later she gave another fake number to a somewhat cute guy but when she walked back she said that she told the guy that it was Bryce who wanted him to have the number. Bryce was pissed off but we were all laughing our heads off. We tried to agree to not give out numbers to any more guys but I saw a guy who looked cute enough to make Damian jealous so…I wanted to give him my number. He was tall with dark blonde hair, nerd style glasses, a short sleeved blue and gray plaid shirt, dark skinny jeans, and converse. He was with a group of five or so other guys who were cute but not _as_ cute.

Walking up to him I started walking away. After two minutes of convincing Hannah to give the boy my number she did. I could see the boys' reaction as I tried to look shy yet interested as I stole glances at boy. Hannah walked back and she looked happy.

"You told him that it was from me right? You gave it to the right boy right?" My voice was desperate without even trying.

"Yes! I gave him _your _number!" Hannah was jumping up and down with excitement and I was about to then I remembered that I was standing next to a guy whom I actually knew and liked for who he was not just his looks. We started to walk away but then I heard someone yell my name. More specifically, I heard a guys' voice from the group where the cutie was calling my name loudly.

I stopped walking and looked over at Hannah as if for approval to go over to them. She whispered, "Yes!" and I turned around and started walking over to them.

The cutie look embarrassed but his friends where laughing slightly which made me laugh slightly too. It was awkward. I was trying to play it cool but it felt so awkward!

"So you're Lindsay?" The question came from one of the cutie's friends, a short boy with slicked back black hair and a simple black shirt with jeans and converse. "I am Blaine and this is my friend Cameron; he goes to Dalton with all of us but he is a little sophomore. He is a Warbler, and is currently single. Also, he likes long walks on the beach and writing poetry for cute girls." The boy whom was talking winked at me and I blushed. I looked over at the cutie, Cameron, and felt bad for him.

He looked like he wanted to disappear but his friends kept on pushing him forward. His friends were having too much fun playing with this so I decided to try to make it double sided and failed.

"So, you guys must be really good friends for embarrassing Cameron here because I think he is cute. Are you just jealous that you don't have girls giving you their phone number?" I winked at Cameron and walked away trying to hide the smile on my face.

Once I reached Hannah, Damian, and Bryce I asked them if the boy was looking at me, and he was! I looked over my shoulder and met eyes with not only Cameron who quickly looked down when I looked over but I noticed that another one of the boys was looking over at us. Not at me but at Damian. The boy looked fashionable. He had brown hair and was wearing a very handsome trench coat, a black scarf, and black pants with black boots. I was automatically jealous of his fashion sense.

"Hey Damian, looks like you have an admirer." I put my hand on his shoulder and turned him around so he was looking at the boy. Damian responded by turning in the opposite direction and walking away. I started laughing and followed him after looking back over my shoulder at Cameron and winking for one last time before leaving.

It was defiantly a strange day.

Until next time,

~Keep it Pearced


	3. Pool Party

**To the reviewer named Jo, thank you for reading =) So, do you think that Cameron will call Lindsay? What characters will you, as readers, now meet? What about Lindsay's feelings for Damian? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Will you review it anyway? (I will give you a hint to the last one, yes! Please!). More chapters to come, if you have any idea's of where I should go with this story, all ideas welcome!**

Dear Diary,

Today a group of us went over to Samuel's house for swimming. He told us last night to bring our bathing suits to school with us because afterwards we would be going to his place for swimming and hanging. Since I always like to do everything, I said yes and so did Marissa, Damian, and Puck.

Once school was over we met by Damian's locker, again, and walked over to where _Ole Red_ was parked. After a few seconds thought we noticed that not all of us could fit up front so while Damian drove, Samuel gave directions the other four of us sat in the bed of the old truck. I made sure to sit with my back against the back window of the truck so I had something to lean against. Puck, Sam and Marissa looked completely calm laughing and talking, how? I don't know. I was scared about falling out and halfway to Samuel's house made Damian stop the car so I could sit _in _the car instead of outside of it. Spending the rest of the ride with Damian and Samuel mocking my ability to sit in the bed of a truck for the next ten minutes was totally worth not having the feeling that I was going to fall out of the car.

We got to Samuel's house and we all changed into our swim suits. I was wearing a simple two piece dark blue bikini. Samuel was in his room threatening to wear a Speedo which _no one _wanted. I felt indifferent to it, having a brother on the school swim team does that to you, but by this point I just wanted to get in the pool. Running outside and jumping in was fun, being followed with Samuel jumping over my head made me scream and go under water. Samuel is like a brother to me so he knows just how to annoy me. After a few minutes we were all in and out of the water eating some snacks that Samuel's mom had brought outside for us to eat.

Samuel whipped out his Iphone and started to type some stuff in. I knew that he was going to one of his "Apps" as in either Truth or Dare (18+) or Spin the Bottle (18+). After another minute and Samuel laughing without saying anything and looking back and forth between Marissa and Damian I knew that he had chosen Truth or Dare. _Greaaat!_ Marissa responded by jumping back into the pool.

Taking the phone from Samuel, who was sitting next to me in a deck chair, I started laughing at the ridiculous suggestion that Damian got of "Sucking on Marissa's neck for twenty seconds." Damian took the phone and groaned in a very fake way. Samuel dropped his phone next to the snacks and jumped in after Marissa so I took the phone and just laughed at what the stupid app came up with.

Two hours later we were tired of swimming and decided to go inside and change. I didn't want to change so I just stayed in my bikini with my towel wrapped around my waist. Within a second Samuel had his phone back out and continued the game of Truth or Dare.

"Marissa, truth or dare?" The smirk on Samuel's face was one which he always wore once he started an Iphone app game.

"Umm, truth, since we are just starting." She didn't want to play, it was obvious, but still, it was fun. She had to answer who she would date out of everyone there and she surprised everyone by saying that she would date Puck. _Out of all the people why Puck?_ Then everyone else answered the question and dating Puck became popular, even with Puck! I chose Damian, of course, but he seemed like he didn't care and we kept on playing. Once it got to me I chose dare and I had to, "sit on the lap of the person to my left." I turned to my left and blue eyes met blue eyes.

"Do you mind?" I tried to not be overly happy at this but when Damian's face just screamed "get it over with!" I climbed onto his lap.

Marissa supplied an "Aww" and looked at me wearing that "cute" smile and the game continued.

Samuel got bored of Truth or Dare and switched to Spin the Bottle which didn't last so we ended up playing Truth or Dare again. If we had done everything it said we would have ended up naked by the time the game ended but thankfully we didn't do _everything. _If I had done everything I was supposed to do I would have ended up giving Samuel a lap dance, Damian a chest massage while sitting on his…pelvis, and performing a strip tease… Basically, I ended up going from sitting on Samuel's lap to sitting on Damian's. It wasn't bad, but the fact that Samuel is the biggest flirt on the face of the earth? It made sitting on his lap awkward.

Another few minutes later Samuel had switched back to Spin the Bottle, and I had to kiss his neck and Damian's cheek. Samuel got one that said he had to "Hollywood style" dip me and kiss me…which failed on my part. We couldn't figure out how to stand and once we got it right, so he could dip me, I started laughing two seconds into the dip and fell to the floor.

The only reason I had agreed to let Samuel dip me was because of the fact that we are both in theatre. We both knew that we would have to do scenes soon and it was highly likely that we would have to do a scene together…and Samuel wanted to do a romantic piece. It isn't very hard to see Samuel in a romantic way to a girl whom has never talked to him but once you actually know him and all of his flirty self it is hard to see him as more than a brother.

Since that failed so badly we all chose to do some karaoke. I kicked it off by singing Hot n Cold by Katy Perry.

I started the song off and pulled Samuel off of the couch so it would be a duet.

_You change your mind  
>Like a girl changes clothes<br>Yeah you, PMS  
>Like a chick<br>I would know_

_I should know  
>That you're no good for me<br>_

I started the song off and pulled Samuel off of the couch so it would be a duet.

_Cause you're hot then you're cold  
>You're yes then you're no<br>You're in and you're out  
>You're up and you're down<em>

_You're wrong when it's right  
>It's black and it's white<br>We fight, we break up  
>We kiss, we make up<em>

_You!  
>You don't really want to stay, no<br>You!  
>But you don't really want to go-oh<em>

_You're hot then you're cold  
>You're yes then you're no<br>You're in and you're out  
>You're up and you're down<br>_

Samuel started off the chorus with passion.

_Someone call the doctor  
>Got a case of a love bi-polar<br>Stuck on a roller coaster  
>Can't get it off this ride<br>_

I sang this thinking completely of Damian sitting on the couch clapping his hands to the beat. The song ended and Samuel and I got a standing ovation from Damian and Marissa and a wolf whistle from Puck. I rolled my eyes at him and pulled him off of the couch to sing. He pulled Marissa up with him and she chose a song and started singing.

_He spends his nights in California,  
>Watching the stars on the big screen,<br>Then he lies awake and he wonders,  
>Why can't that be me<br>Cause in his life he is filled  
>With all these good intentions<br>He's left a lot of things  
>He'd rather not mention right now<br>But just before he says goodnight,  
>He looks up with a little smile at me,<br>And he says,  
><em>

Puck then joined her in for the chorus

_If I could be like that,  
>I would give anything<br>Just to live one day, in those shoes  
>If I could be like that,<br>what would I do,  
>What would I do<br>_

Then Puck sang, only Puck.

_She spends her days up in the north park,  
>Watching the people as they pass<br>And all she wants is just  
>A little piece of this dream,<br>Is that too much to ask  
>With a safe home, and a warm bed,<br>On a quiet little street  
>All she wants is just that something to<br>Hold onto, that's all she needs  
>Yeah!<br>_

It was amazing watching them sing together. Their voices just… fit.

_If I could be like that,  
>I would give anything<br>Just to live one day, in those shoes  
>If I could be like that, what would I do,<br>What would I do  
><em>

There was more clapping as Marissa shoved the microphone into Damian's hand. He then looked at me, "Want to sing?"

My mind was wondering on the thoughts of singing with Damian so when he asked me I was shocked. "Umm, sure?" I sounded unsure but I stood up and walked over to Damian and took the microphone that he handed me.

I chose the song and started singing, pulling Damian up close to me by his shirt.

_Kiss me too fiercely  
>Hold me too tight<br>I need help believing  
>You're with me tonight<br>My wildest dreamings  
>Could not foresee<br>Lying beside you  
>With you wanting me<br>_

He took the microphone back and rested his hand in my hair.

_Maybe I'm brainless  
>Maybe I'm wise<br>But you've got me seeing  
>Through different eyes<br>Somehow I've fallen  
>Under your spell<br>And somehow I'm feeling  
>It's "up" that I fell<br>_

Singing with Damian felt magical, it didn't feel like acting. It felt like… amazing.

_Every moment  
>As long as you're mine<br>I'll wake up my body  
>And make up for lost time<br>_

Damian broke my heart with his eyes every second of the song as he pulled away slightly.

___Say there's no future  
>For us as a pair<br>_

Damian then put his arm around my waist and pulled me even closer.

_And though I may know  
>I don't care!<br>Just for this moment  
>As long as you're mine<br>Come be how you want to  
>And see how bright we shine<br>Borrow the moonlight  
>Until it is through<br>And know I'll be here holding you  
>As long as you're mine<em>

I got up on my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek lightly. Well, I tried to kiss him on the cheek but he turned his head so I ended up kissing him on the lips. It felt just like the song, amazing. It was my first kiss, well, my first real kiss. I have had many stage kisses but lips never touched then. It wasn't overly romantic, and there was no tongue touching. After a few seconds Damian started to dip me slightly. Not Hollywood dip, just slightly so I had to rely on him to keep from falling to the ground again. I felt everyone else's eyes on me but I could have sworn that it was just us there. After a minute we broke the kiss. I started biting my lower lip looking into his eyes trying to find out what he thought about it.

"Wow…" Hearing his accent made my knees go weak. Somewhere in the background someone whistled and someone laughed softly.

I turned to the place where the laugh came from and noticed that it was from Samuel.

"Talk about the luck of the Irish!" I blushed and Damian glared at Puck.

"Oh shut up Puckerman," I was laughing as I sat down with Damian and leaned against his shoulder as he put his arm around me. Marissa, Samuel, and Puck continued singing but I barely heard any of the lyrics.

"So, where does this leave us?" I whispered into Damian's ear as Marissa finished a solo.

"You tell me, you kissed me remember?" He accent was so very sexy as he bent his head down to whisper back into my ear.

"No," I was teasing him now putting my hand on his chest, "_I _kissed you on the cheek, _and you_ kissed me on the lips."

He moved his hand from my shoulders down to my waist and pulled me into another kiss. It was short but sweet and still amazing. "I guess this leaves you with a boyfriend Ms. Pearce." Still wanting to tease him I pulled away very slightly.

"I don't know what you are talking about? No one has asked me out lately." A smile crossed my lips and was reflected on his.

"Okay," he untangled himself from me and stood up. He then offered me his hand so I took it and he pulled me close to him. "Instead of asking you out how about I sing it?" His eyebrows were dancing wildly as he turned on a song I knew all too well. He started singing and he took my hand.

_I Should Tell You I'm Disaster  
>I Forget How To Begin It<em>

I interrupted him and started to sing the female's part of the song.

_Let's Just Make This Part Go Faster  
>I Have Yet - To Be In It<br>I Should Tell You_

_I Should Tell I Blew The Candle Out  
>Just To Get Back In<em>

_I'd Forgotten How to Smile  
>Until Your Candle Burned My Skin<em>

The song didn't fit. It was confessing, but…just not the right confessing. So, I stopped singing and changed the song. Damian looked confused but once he heard the first few notes he looked at me and smiled.

I can show you the world  
>Shining shimmering splendid<br>Tell me, princess, now when did  
>you last let your heart decide<p>

He spun me on the last word and I started laughing, happy that I had a few verses before I started singing.

I can open your eyes  
>Take you wonder by wonder<br>Over, sideways, and under  
>On a magic carpet ride<p>

When he said _under_ he pulled me to the ground so we were both crouching. I could tell that he was doing this so I would laugh. He was still singing and pulled me up slowly.

A whole new world  
>A new fantastic point of view<br>No one to tell us no  
>Or where to go<br>Or say we're only dreaming 

I felt so free singing with him. Singing a song about how everything was new now, new with him. I started singing and I never broke eye contact.

A whole new world  
>A dazzling place I never knew<br>But when I'm way up here  
>It's crystal clear<br>That now I'm in a whole new world  
>With you<br>Unbelievable sights  
>Indescribable feeling<br>Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
>Through an endless diamond sky <p>

A whole new world 

He put his hands over my eyes and started laughing into my ear.

Don't you dare close your eyes 

I pulled away and laughed just as loud

A hundred thousand things to see 

He took my hand and pulled me close.

Hold your breath- it gets better 

I felt every lyric of the song, I knew that it was true.

I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be

Damian was pulling me through the living room. He was pulling me over couches, around tables, and up close to him.

A whole new world  
>That's where we'll be<p>

A thrilling chase

A wondrous place

For you and me

The song ended with me pulled in even tighter than we were on the couch. My head on his chest and my arms around his sides while he had his head ducked and his arms resting on my back.

"I all of a sudden love Disney songs more than when I was a kid." Damian's comment made me laugh with my head still on his chest.

"Come on love birds! I wanna sing something a little less cheesy!" Puck tried to stand up but Marissa stopped him.

"Wait!" She had an evil glint in her eyes. "I want to sing something I have been thinking about for a while with Lindsay!" I was pulled away from Damian as Marissa chose a new song. "I hope you know it! It fits you so much right now! Well, it fit you about ten minutes ago!" The song started playing and it took all of my strength to not A) roll my eyes, B) tackle her to the ground and C) hug her. I started of the song with a hand on my hip and a voice that sounded like it didn't care.

If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
>I guess I've already won that<br>No man is worth the aggravation  
>That's ancient history, been there, done that! <p>

Samuel started laughing and I took the glare that I was about to give to Marissa and directed it at him as she started singing.

Who'd 'ya think you're kiddin'  
>He's the Earth and heaven to you<br>Try to keep it hidden  
>Honey, we can see right through you<br>Girl, ya can't conceal it  
>We know how ya feel and<br>Who you're thinking of 

By this point all of the guys, Damian included, were laughing. I picked the song back up at the next two lines, then Marissa took the two after that, then it was mine again.

No chance, no way  
>I won't say it, no, no<p>

You swoon, you sigh  
>why deny it, uh-oh<p>

It's too cliché  
>I won't say I'm in love <p>

You're way off base  
>I won't say it<br>Get off my case  
>I won't say it <p>

It was fun singing out how mad I was at Marissa for making me sing this. It reminded me about how she had been telling me for the past few months, since Damian had moved to Lima, to ask him out.

Girl, don't be proud  
>It's O.K. you're in love<p>

These last lines of course were the most important. They showed exactly what I felt…

Oh  
>At least out loud,<br>I won't say I'm in love

I ended the song on a soft note, looking at Damian.

"Is that really how you felt ten, well, now twelve or so minutes ago?" He was serious and scanning my eyes for the truth.

"Yes, yes I felt like this about twelve minutes ago," I don't know why or how but a small giggle escaped my lips. I looked down at the ground and my eyes caught the plain black watch on Damian's wrist.

"What time is it?" I asked softly.

"Ten till eight, why?" His voice held concern, the concern that was always there before the kiss, but was now intensified after matter.

"Oh crap!" I yelled as I ran for the door. _How did you forget? _A small voice in my head asked me. _You were kissing that Irish boy whom you have liked for forever! Remember? _A louder voice responded. "I have to go. I am really sorry! I told the new theatre girl that I would go to a sleep over at her house so we could work on some stuff for class." I was almost out the door when I remembered that my car was currently at school.

I ran back into the living room but met Damian walking towards me with his keys in hand. "Ready to go?" He kissed me on the cheek so lightly that it could barely be called a kiss. I rolled my eyes and followed him out to his car.

On the way to the house I thought I might as well tell Damian the truth. "Can you keep a secret?" Damian just nodded as I continued to give him directions on how to get to the house. "I'm not going to a theatre girl's house." I looked down at my feet and waited for his question of "What do you mean?" but it never came.

"I figured," this shocked me and Damian looked over at my face and started laughing. "You are telling me how to get to your house, I have been there before remember?" I felt like an idiot. Yes, I was trying to get Damian to my house.

It wasn't to do anything sexual; I just wanted to be with him without the comments from Samuel, and the wolf whistling from Puck. I could feel myself sinking in the seat and Damian pulled over.

"We are here; do you want me to come inside with you?" He wasn't joking, or making any sexual reference, he just seemed like he wanted me to be safe…

"Yes, actually I do." We got out of the truck and he put his arm around my shoulders as we walked up to the front door.

"Are your parents' home?" He still didn't sound like he was trying for anything sexual, and him being who he is he would never try anything like that anyway.

"No, not right now." I opened the door and we walked inside. "Do you want anything to drink?" I walked over to the kitchen as he went to the couch in the living room.

"Not right now," I sat down next to him and started to get comfortable. "Wanna watch a movie, Disney preferably." I laughed a little as I walked over to the collection of DVD's in the corner.

"How about Mulan?" I had my back turned to him at the moment but it was the first Disney movie I found _why not?_

"As long as you sing the songs with me." I couldn't tell if he was joking so I agreed to the strange to normal people, normal to him question.

A little while into the movie I sang Reflection and got a kiss on the cheek from Damian. "That was beautiful, you are beautiful." I pushed him away playfully then pulled him back.

We both sang I'll Make a Man out of you then Girl worth Fighting for. I gave him a shove in the arm and some playfully harsh comments about how he wants a girl with no brain which ended up with us wrestling on the carpet for a good five minutes before he had me pinned. We were both breathing heavily and our faces were only inches apart. Damian was staring into my eyes and was leaning down slowly but then we heard something.

_Beep beep beep_

It was Damian's phone ringing and I cursed softly as he got up to read the text. "It's from Samuel." He entered in his password so he could read the full text then his face was drained of all color.

"What does it say?" I was laughing at how fast his expression had changed.

"I am quoting this not saying it myself, Samuel sent this!" he was talking faster than usual.

"Get on with it before I take your phone and read the text!" I was getting impatient but Damian complied.

"And I quote, 'Lindsay sits on Damian's…umm… front for two minutes, provided by Truth or Dare." Damian was bracing himself for the attack but I didn't.

"So, then does that mean that I pinned you?" I was laughing and Damian rolled his eyes. "How about, I sit on your lap for the rest of the movie instead?" Damian looked confused for a second but then nodded his head. He sat down then I sat down on his lap and put my head on his shoulder. We stayed like that watching the rest of the movie until it ended. Damian gave me a kiss on the cheek goodbye then whispered into my ear.

"I love you my little star." It was cute how he said it so I cupped his cheek and replied.

"I love you my Lucky Charm." I knew it was way too cheesy but Damian had the entire movie to think about a cute nickname while I had two seconds but there was always time later to come up with a good nickname.

I walked with Damian to the door and stayed, standing in the door way until Damian reached his car. I walked back inside, butterflies in my tummy when I heard my phone ring. It was Damian.

"I hope that that boy from the Carnival doesn't call you now. Signed, your Lucky Charm" I laughed a little as I closed my phone and sat back down on the couch. I hadn't even thought of Cameron or his friend whom liked to embarrass him, or his other friend who had eyes for Damian. _ I hope he doesn't call_. It was the last thought I had before playing Mulan again and falling asleep on the couch. It was the perfect end to the perfect day.

Until next time,

~Keep it Pearced


	4. Rumors

**OKAY! Don't hate me if the personalities of the characters are not right! I base this story off of my friends and I and what happens in our lives (well, it inspires me at least). So, what do you think will happen? Will Cameron call? Where is Damsay going? Are they still in Glee club? (Yes) Find out the answers to those and other questions that you may have had in this chapter!**

**ALSO! I know that there is a glee episode called Rumors, I thought the name just fit this chapter and I am trying to not use Glee songs (the carnival chapter is an exception). Enjoy!**

Dear Diary,

After the pool party Friday at Samuel's house I was just happy. I spent both Saturday and Sunday with Damian. Mostly at my house, but it was still nice being with him. We are officially dating and officially not telling anyone! We texted Samuel, Puck, and Marissa making them swear that they wouldn't tell anyone anything that had happened at Samuel's house and they agreed.

You would have thought that after such an amazing weekend nothing could make the following week bad, right? Wrong. By the time that school was over I had heard multiple rumors about some of the other glee kids that I never thought I would hear:

Samuel asked out Emily

Emily took her shirt off in front of Samuel

Finn had taken to dressing in black

Quinn was dirty texting Samuel

Quinn asked out Finn

Before I continue maybe I should explain what grade everyone is in. I never thought that it would matter but with the rumors going around, I should get it straight. With all of the people whom I have mentioned so far the sophomores are: Hannah, Emily, Damian, Bryce, Marissa, Samuel, and I; and the seniors are: Quinn, Finn, Puck, and Sam. I hope that makes it clearer.

Once the final bell rang I went to the choir room, I was one of the first there so I sat down in the second row. After a while everyone started showing up. I felt bad for Samuel, Emily, and Quinn; Finn not so much. As it turned out Finn had taken to dressing in black but not as bad as I had thought, he wore a leather jacket and black skinny jeans instead of his usual letterman jacket and loose blue jeans now. Rumors 1, 3, and 5 turned out to be right while the three mentioned beforehand were pissed off that the rumors were going around. I was shocked that no one had mentioned Damian and me but then again, we aren't exactly the topic of interest in comparison.

Mr. Shue walked in and didn't notice the tension which shocked me. He usually caught up on this stuff; I guess it was just not his week. He started by introducing two new students into the Glee club. _Wait, two?_ Everyone was curious how we had two new students in one day. The auditions for Glee club had been a few weeks ago when school started, how could two new guys just walk in?

With a big grin on his face Mr. Shue introduced the first kid whom was named Kurt Hummel. All of the seniors jumped up and tackled the kid while Mr. Shue explained to the rest of us that during his sophomore year Kurt had been a part of New Directions but then switched over to the Warblers. I couldn't really see Kurt because of all of the bodies around him but when everyone sat down I recognized him. Looking next to me at Damian I saw his face turn pale.

"Isn't that one of the boys from the carnival?" the whisper was barely audible but I still heard it.

"Yah, he is the one who had eyes for you." I traced my finger on his not to tight, not to baggy jeans but then I remembered that we weren't dating, at least not publically yet. Mr. Shue then introduced the next new comer. A tall kid named Cameron Mitchell, he didn't get a bunch of people running up to hug him but instead stood next to Kurt where he was now standing next to the glossy black piano.

Cameron was tall, with dark blonde hair, an awkward posture, and nerd glasses. _Oh crap!_ I looked down at my feet as I recognized the newer kid. Trying to hide my face failed as Mr. Shue introduced us one by one and I was forced to look up at the two. Cameron was looking at me in a strange way; a concentrated, excited sort of way… and I didn't like it.

They were told to sit down so Kurt took the seat in between Damian and Hannah while Cameron took the seat next to me. After I thought that it couldn't get any worst we were told the assignment for the week.

"Duets! Each of you will be paired with another person in the room and you will be expected to do a duet with them by Friday." I grabbed Damian's hand. I wanted to be partnered with Damian so badly but of course that just meant that I would get anyone but Damian.

The pairs were called out. Somehow Mr. Shue had heard about all of the couples so he paired them together. Hannah and Bryce, Emily and Samuel, Quinn and Finn; then after that the pairings seemed to be random. Ellis and Matheus, Mckynleigh and Mike, Marissa and Puck, Rachel and Alex, Tina and Artie, Santana and Brittany (I was just happy that I didn't have to work with Santana at this point with the numbers going down), Lauren and Mercedes, then the moment of truth. It took me a second to realize that I would either be working with the guy whom I wanted to work with, a guy who I mislead, or a guy who had a crush on my guy. _Please, please, please Damian…_

"Lindsay will be working with Cameron and Damian will be working with Kurt." Mr. Shue finished off and told us to get with our partner and start thinking about songs. I turned towards Cameron and put on a smile. I wanted to say sorry for what happened at the fair but he spoke first.

"Hey, you were the girl who gave me your number at the fair, right?" His face was serious and I was terrified that everyone heard him but no one gave us any attention.

"Umm, yah, I am sorry about that." I ran my hand through my brown hair and looked down.

"What is there to be sorry about?" He put a finger under my chin and tilted my head up so I was looking into his eyes. His voice was so innocent, and I felt so guilty.

"Umm, it is nothing really." That is where the topic was dropped and we started thinking of songs. I wasn't really in it but if Cameron saw that then he didn't say anything. I looked him in the eyes every dozen seconds or so and I kept on thinking about how cute he looked at the carnival and how cute he looked now. _STOP IT! You have a boyfriend remember? _Cameron suggested that we sing Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol and I agreed. I didn't care; I just wanted to get away from the choir room.

After rehearsal was done I walked with Damian to his car and he started talking about Kurt. Damian started explaining over the top how close Kurt would get and how his eyes were always invaded by Kurt's. I wasn't jealous about how close Kurt was to Damian, wasn't mad, wasn't anything. All I could think about was Cameron. It was awkward since I was unofficially dating Damian but just the thought of singing with Cameron was…nice.

Once we got to his house we went up to his room to go online and look for good duet songs. I kept on joking about how he should sing a love song but he just kept on giving me that over serious look that always makes me laugh. After going through many a love song, we found Green Day's Boulevard of Broken Dreams. Damian's joke was that his dream of singing a duet with me was broken by Kurt. It was harsh but I had laughed so much already that at the slightest sound I was unable to breathe from laughter.

We then watched some funny but stupid YouTube videos and he drove me home. It was nice, like we were just a couple of friends hanging out. The drive from his house to mine wasn't long and once we got to my house he stopped the car.

"Goodnight my little star." He kissed me on the lips for a second. I was caught off guard. I shouldn't have been, but I was.

"Goodnight my lucky charm." Remember how I said I didn't like that nickname? I couldn't think of a better one. I grabbed my backpack from the bed and walked inside. Unable to think to do anything I just walked into the living room and crashed on the couch. _Wow I am tired._ I looked up at the clock, 6:35, I hadn't even realized how exhausted I was from the day until my head hit a cushion and I went into dream mode.

_I was in my pajamas. Not my cute light blue night gown that makes my eyes look amazing, but my dad's old pajama bottoms and a grey shirt three sizes too big. My eyes were closed so I don't know how I knew what I was wearing, I just knew. I was lying on my side on my queen sized bed and I had, what felt like a pillow, pressed against my back but it didn't feel like a pillow. It was warm and moving. The breath on my neck made me want to open my eyes but I kept them closed. I wish I could say that I just enjoyed the moment so much that I didn't want it to end but I didn't want to see who the other person in the bed was. _

_After a minute of nothing but laying there I opened my eyes and looked down at the arm that was covering my stomach. It was Damian's arm. I turned over and saw the Irish boys' face, eyes closed and breathing softly on my neck. He was pulled in so closely I couldn't help myself. While in my dream state, where I ultimately had no chance at actually controlling what I was going to do next, I kissed him. It was nothing really and I felt nothing. When I pulled away I was looking into Cameron's eyes. No glasses just Cameron's eyes._

_BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ_

I woke up around nine to the sound of my phone going off and checked the lit up screen. My eyes were still in sleep mode so I ignored the text and went up to my room thinking about reading the text later. I didn't understand why a dream of kissing Damian had turned into a fantasy about Cameron but I just brushed it off. _It was just because you have to sing with him tomorrow. _I grabbed my laptop and turned it on while taking it to my bed. Now checking my phone I realized that it was a text from Hannah with shocking news involving Rachel, Samuel, and rumor number six.

_That bastard! _I couldn't believe it. Not a word of it. Of course I knew that Rachel and Samuel had a bit of a past and that last time something happened between them that was supposed to be secret Rachel had told everyone.

You see, what happened was that last year when a big group of us were at Samuel's house for his birthday he and Rachel wandered off a bit while the rest of us stayed in his living room. None of us thought anything about it but by that time next week it was common news amongst us that Rachel had given Samuel head. We didn't yell at Rachel, we yelled at Samuel. He should have known better than to take advantage of Rachel like that! He put the blame back on Rachel but after a few weeks we stopped talking about it all together.

Now? Now it is worst. Apparently over the weekend they went to third base. Let me remind you of something. We all talked to Rachel about this last time and to not, let me repeat, _not_, to go all the way with him because he would just use her; and that Samuel is dating Emily. Did you hear that? SAMUEL HAS A GIRLFRIEND AND HE CHEATED ON HER!

In a few words, Samuel cheated on Emily with Rachel; oh, and now I want to punch Samuel in the face. Do you think that it is too harsh? I don't think it is harsh enough. All I can do now is stop Hannah from telling Emily about this. She knows that if Emily finds out he will blame her, and she has told him all of her secrets. I haven't, so I want to take the fall. I don't want Hannah to be hurt by what Samuel and Rachel did. Of course Hannah won't let me fall alone so we agreed to tell Emily together tomorrow.

Samuel is turning into a man whore, and Rachel is turning into a whore. I don't like it. Since Samuel is a major flirt times three we always joke about him being a man whore, but now it is for real. He is turning into Santana and there is nothing I can do to stop it.

If you don't already know, Santana is the biggest slut at school and with it the biggest bitch. She is in theatre with Samuel, Bryce and I and she makes sure to, every day, torture Samuel. I don't think that I will be able to stand another day of her doing this. When we are in the three rows of theatre style chairs she sits behind him and kicks him in the head. Do you want to know the worst of it? Now she has a mini clone, Ellis, who does the same thing every day. He has told me that he will end up switching out of the class just to get away from those two; if he does _those two_ will have a lot to be sorry for.

Falling asleep was not easy. All I could think about was how much I hated Samuel, and how bad I felt for Emily. _Tomorrow is not going to be a good day._

Hannah got to Emily before I did. First period theatre was normal. Santana and Ellis tortured Samuel, Cameron was put in our class and he has the same sense of humor as Samuel, and we worked on scene stuff. Second period passed but it wasn't until the break between first and second period that everything blew up.

Emily was pissed off at Rachel, Hannah felt guilty for telling, and Samuel went from pissed off to numb. I left the yelling and blame to go to my next class, which I have with Samuel. I barely got to class on time and Samuel was five minutes late. The teacher didn't notice she was on her laptop doing something while the rest of us were talking.

The girl on my left handed me a note and pointed to the boy on the other side of her. I looked over at him and recognized Samuel instantly. I read the note but couldn't understand the words fast enough.

_Please punch me in the face at lunch._

It was disturbing in a way. Samuel was always the cocky one, the _strong guy_ and now he wants to be punched in the face?

_I can't do it…_ Sure, there were times where I kind of _wanted _to punch Samuel but… I don't know. He seemed so vulnerable; I couldn't see him physically hurt at a time like this.

_Samuel, I'm sorry that it happened. This time I am staying indifferent on the matter._

I simply wasn't going to get in the middle of this one. I handed the note with my added comment back to the girl to hand to Samuel. A minute later it was back in my hands and I was reading his response.

_Well, I hate myself for it. I wasn't thinking and thought nobody would find out. So go ahead and do your worst, I deserve it…_

I felt numb. I didn't know what to do. My body couldn't move the way I wanted it to. My hands folded the note and put it in my backpack before we got caught.

_Buzz, buzz, buzz._

My phone was vibrating in my pocket so I thought I would ignore it until after class. A minute later I couldn't help myself. I grabbed the hall pass and left the classroom before my teacher could say anything and headed to the nearest bathroom. I had no idea where I was walking; I couldn't even feel myself walk.

After a minute I was walking into a bathroom stall and closing the door. My hand dug my phone out of my pocket and my eyes closed in on my newest text.

_I know that you all must think I am a stupid freaking bastard and couldn't agree with you more, so please I'm begging you whatever you see fit as punishment whether it be emotional or physical please do your worst and if you want to kick me out of glee club, go for it I deserve it._

_He wants to be out of Glee club?_ _No_, my mind countered itself quickly. _He feels that he doesn't deserve to be in glee anymore. He wants to be hurt, punished for what he did._ I don't know what I should have done…

I just walked back out of the stall and went back to class.

I sat down unnoticed and expressionless as the teacher started talking about the Enlightenment, but I couldn't hear her.

Writing the notes that were on the board was an automatic gesture. Every few seconds I looked over at Samuel, he was doing the same as me. Writing notes; no emotion, no life, just writing notes.

I know exactly what he did, how he did it, and who he hurt; but I also knew that he felt like frap for it and that he knows he was an idiot. All I wanted to do was hug him. Not say that everything was _okay_, not say that he did the right thing, but let him know that this isn't the end.

Do you want to know the irony of it all? At the pool party at Samuel's house on Friday he said that he would wait until 17 for his first time unless he met someone special. To think that he has known Rachel for over a year now…

I tried bringing emotion to my face; happiness, anger. Nothing, not even stage crying worked.

It was then that the teacher told us to get into our groups for the project that we were working on. I headed over to Samuel and took the seat behind him. I tapped his shoulder and leaned forward a little bit so I could whisper into his ear.

"I can't punch you in the face." He turned towards me with a sad look on his face. Not a puppy dog sad look, but real sadness. It just made me want to hug him more.

The teacher walked up to us with Cameron. "Do you guys mind if Cameron here works with you? There is an odd number of people and Lindsay; he said that he knows you from Glee Club." She walked away not knowing about what happened. I welcomed him and he sat down.

Everyone was talking but us. The teacher quieted everyone down and told each group what they would be doing for the project. Basically, the overall project is making a facebook page for whoever we get from the time period of the enlightenment. We got John Locke and Samuel and Cameron went…crazy. They started talking about the TV show Lost and I got, pardon the pun, lost. Class ended and we all exchanged phone numbers, saying that we would have to get together over the weekend to work on the project.

Cameron walked one way and Samuel and I walked another. I seriously wanted to just hook my arm around Samuel's and lean my head on his shoulder but at this school, I didn't need a rep. We just continued talking about what happened and I could just tell that Samuel was terrified about what everyone else thought on the matter of him cheating. I was terrified about it too. I didn't want to lose Samuel because of something stupid that he did.

Once we got to our lunch table the only other girl there was Marissa. All of the other girls were gone, avoiding Samuel most likely.

You know? The thing that really started to get me mad was something that was said when everything blew up. Mckynleigh blamed the whole thing on Samuel and said that she was always on Rachel's side. She said it like everything is always Samuel's fault, like he made her sleep with him. I hated it but I stayed indifferent. Don't get me wrong, I love Rachel and Mckynleigh to bits but it was just… I don't like people, even if they are my sisters, blaming my brother.

No one really seemed to care about anything that happened and lunch went normal. We talked a little about the first football game of the year tomorrow and the dance after it but besides that nothing happened.

I am slightly scared about what will happen in the future regarding this, but until next time.

~Keep it Pearced


	5. Football and Dancing

**So, all of my reviewers disappeared… oh well. I am sorry that this is a short chapter; I haven't really been in a writing mood lately. Don't hate me that I added drama; glee **_**is**_**drama just with the added music. None the less, enjoy and review!**

Dear Diary,

Before I start on my story! I should say that Samuel ended up breaking up with Emily. Emily wanted to stay with Samuel but he did the _noble _thing and ended it. Now back to my day!

Had yet another amazing Friday today! The actual school part was okay, normal actually, but it was after school at the first football game of the year that was amazing. Now that we have a decent coach, our team is pretty good, but in truth I didn't watch the game. I don't like football and I only went for the social aspect.

Most of my time was spent making sure that Samuel had no way of finding a date, and it worked. He hated me for it then forgot about it a second later. One girl he tried to hit on was a girl whom we both knew freshman year but then moved away and now is back in Lima! She was the most fun to keep away from Samuel because she didn't want to be near him in that way.

Besides cock-blocking Samuel, Finn and Quinn had broken up. Well, they had broken up as soon as the rumor about them dating got out. It was strange how it only lasted a few days but Quinn was unfazed by it. Today however, whenever I saw her she was talking, or should I say flirting, with Artie. Yes, Artie, it was strange but it was cute so I ignored it.

Maybe now I should say everyone who was there. I was there with Samuel (of course), Quinn, Hannah, Marissa, Tina, and Damian. Puck was also there but I didn't see him until after the game.

Speaking of which, after the game there was a dance on the outdoor basket ball court! It was awesome! Hannah and Tina hadn't ended up going because they had to work on a project at home but the rest of us went. The only annoying part of the dance was that Marissa, and Damian didn't really want to dance that much. So instead, I spent most of my time dancing with Samuel and Quinn.

Also, Cameron was there. At some point he joined the small group of us and started dancing. I couldn't control myself, once a song came on that I knew I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the side a little bit and we started dancing. It was fun and energetic being only inches away from him while jumping/dancing to some pop song. The song was a bit dirty and we were practically grinding our bodies against each other. I was sweating by the time the song was over.

The next song started and I kept on dancing. I know that I cannot dance, and neither can Cameron, but just _moving_ as if we were dancing was fun. Practically grinding with Cameron was… how do I put this? It wasn't awkward. Normally Cameron can be an awkward person but tonight he wasn't. I wasn't awkward around him. I felt a body come up behind me and start pushing me closer towards Cameron and turned around and wasn't surprised that it was Samuel. I kept dancing but now started turning so every few seconds I would switch from facing Samuel to facing Cameron.

I didn't know what Damian was thinking about, regarding my slightly dirty dancing with two guys but at the moment I didn't care. I was having fun just dancing and that was all I wanted to do.

There was a moment where I almost... kissed Cameron. I know what I said, I almost _kissed_ Cameron. I don't know what I was thinking. I wasn't thinking. I am just happy that I didn't kiss him. Damian was only a few feet away and he didn't look happy.

After a few songs Cameron and Samuel walked away to go dance with some other people leaving me with Damian.

"What was that?" He sounded hurt, like I did something big. I guess I did? I am still not completely sure. I tried to hug him but he just backed away.

"Are you okay Damo?" Now I was hurt. Here he was, my unofficial boyfriend, and he didn't even want to hug me? _Great!_ I felt like I was being selfish.

"I'm fine." He walked away and I didn't follow him. He walked right out of the dance and I knew I did something wrong. I mopped around the dance until Cameron found me.

"Hey, something got you down?" His concern reminded me of my, lucky if I still have him tomorrow, boyfriend.

It took me a minute but I finally responded. "Yeah, just… It's nothing." It was embarrassing telling this to Cameron, but he knew just how to cheer me up.

"Do you want to sing? We can do the song we are going to do for Glee. Maybe Mr. Shue won't make us do it during rehearsal since we would be doing it now." I agreed in a heartbeat and a second later Cameron was talking to the DJ getting the song changed as he handed Cameron two microphones.

We hopped up onto the little stage in front of the DJ booth and Cameron started singing.

_Lying in my bed, I hear the clock ticks, and think of you_

We were standing on opposite sides of the small stage, which was only about a yard apart, and I could feel myself being pulled in.

_Caught up in circles, confusion is nothing new_

I slowly walked towards Cameron's side of the stage, thinking about how the song might be true.

_Flash back, warm night, almost left behind  
>Suitcase of memories...<br>Time after_

As Cameron sang he pulled me into him so I was standing with my back to him and he was hugging me around the waist with one hand and holding his microphone with the other.

_Sometime you pictured me, I'm walking too far ahead  
>You're callin' to me, I can't hear what you've said<em>

My hand was now on stroking his cheek and I was staring into his eyes behind his glasses. His shirt was so soft against my back and his gaze made me melt a little on the inside. By now I was actually wondering if Cameron had edited it to make it like it was in real life. I wondered if he knew that I had thought about him.

_You said, "Go slow, I fall behind"  
>The second hand unwinds...<em>

He spun me as he said _unwinds_ and I started giggling a little.

_If you're lost, you can look and you will find me,  
>Time after time<br>If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting,  
>Time after time <em>

_If you're lost, you can look and you will find me,  
>Time after time<br>If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting,  
>Time after time<em>

By now we were just chasing each other across the stage and goofing off. When the song ended we stopped and handed the microphones back to the DJ. Well, I handed my microphone back to the DJ but Cameron kept his and whispered another request to the DJ.

"Hey out there to all of you dancers. We are gonna take it down a notch so be sure to grab that special someone and hope you don't step on their feet." The DJ started the song and Cameron started singing. He didn't single me out, but I knew it was to me.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
>She had some trouble with herself<br>He was always there to help her  
>She always belonged to someone else<em>

Every few seconds he would look at me and I would just look back, smiling.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>She will be loved<br>_

My mind raced back to Damian and how mad he was. _Maybe I should stop this and leave?_ I didn't want to leave, so I stayed. I knew that Damian still wanted to go out with me and that we _were_ sort of going out but that didn't mean that I couldn't dance with a friend right?

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
>It's compromise that moves us along, yeah<br>My heart is full and my door's always open  
>You can come anytime you want<br>_

Cameron ended the song and looked at me with a slight grin on his face. He hopped off of the stage and walked over to me.

"So, how did you like it?" I saw the flirty side, that made him so much like Samuel in my eyes, come out.

"It was pretty good, but I don't remember Mr. Shue telling us that we had to do a solo number." I laughed slightly and Cameron turned a bit pale as his eyes were on a spot slightly above my shoulder.

I turned around and saw Damian glaring at us. _I thought he left?_ I excused myself from Cameron and went over to see why it was so bad that I was talking to Cameron.

"Why are you still with him?" He still sounded hurt and annoyed.

"Why does it matter who I talk to?" I didn't mean to sound so… angry, but I was. Damian was trying to control me and I didn't like it. Damian didn't have an answer to my question though. He just re-left the dance before I could say another word.

"Are you okay?" I jumped as I saw the reflection in the glasses before I saw the guy wearing the glasses.

"Yah Cameron, I… I'm okay." Not wanting to say that I was confused I just dragged Cameron over to a spot to dance and we danced the rest of the night. I want to say that it was perfect, but I don't want to lie. Tomorrow is going to be a nightmare so until then.

~Keep it Pearced_  
><em>


End file.
